When Two Worlds Collide
by Horsesdontlie
Summary: Imagine a life where you knew what was going to happen and when. Then imagine it all being stripped away and thrown into a world of chaos. Follow five winged kids as they try to find their place in the world and to find they are not alone.
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first MR story, so bare with me. You will notice errors in grammar and word choice, I know that I am horrible at that, which is why I am asking for someone to help and edit my story. They will get their name on every page they edit and wing-shaped cookies xD. Email me if interested.

_Disclaimer _– Everyone should know this by now...I mean come on. So I will post it once in the beginning, and it applies for every chapter that I write. All characters, basic plotline, and everything else that is not in the Claimer section below belong to the wonderful and excellent writer James Patterson.

_Claimer_ – I do own some things here and that is MY main characters (Train, Reck, Kami, Mika and Loi) and the plotline.

Criticisms accepted always, but I don't want things talking about spelling or grammar unless you are willing to help me with it, and a highly doubt that anyone other than J.P. can write the original characters without getting OOC. (Though if I am way off feel free to tell me)

So here we go...

---------------

**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1**

Our structured way of life had just been broken. The strict time to time basis, knowing exactly what was going to happen next and what was to be expected from the five of us. Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays at 11:00 am to 4:00 pm they were to go out to do intense exercise. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays from 7:00 am to 3:00 pm they would be in school, except for Loi but that will be explained later. The rest of the time was ours in our house and on the grounds, inside the fence of course.

Back to the point of where I was going, it was 11:00am on Wednesday and we where suppose to be going to practice flying when the Whitecoats came in. (Oops forgot to mention it but we have wings and yes we can fly. Supposedly we where genetically altered while still in the womb.) We all were waiting like normal, when they came in. All of us include Reck, Kami, Mika, Loi and Me, Train. Instead a new person came into our grounds; it was a lady with blonde hair.

I paused at the sight of someone new. Reck stopped beside me and the rest of the kids lingered behind us. Reck and I were the oldest at 12, the twins Kami and Mika were 10 and the youngest is Loi at 8. The whitecoats that came in were always guys. I turned to find that the group was looking at me, yes me the leader. Though, that was only during our 'off' times that I was their leader. So I stepped forward and walked up to the gate. The lady smiled and two of the whitecoats opened the gates.

"Why hello Train," She turned to everyone in turn, "Reck, Kami, Mika, Loi." She looked over all of us. "We are going to have a bit of a change today in your schedule."

I gave her an inquisitive glance. "A change?" The last time there had been a change...was 7 years ago when Reck had melted a hole in the side of our fence. We had to be put in a temporary housing.

The blonde lady smiled, "Don't worry, by the way me name is Anne." The team, that's what we called ourselves, nodded in greeting before we were escorted out of out home grounds. The whole situation made me feel unease and I turned to look at everyone around me.

We were all skinny and rather lanky looking compared to these humans. This was all contributed to our 3 bird DNA. We had skinny bones that where lightweight that made for easy flight, we each also had a pair of wings. We then had a different look to our body than that of the whitecoats. We had a more...narrow, as you could call it, look. Our faces were skinny and slightly more angular than most humans, or so we have noticed.

Reck was halfway at my side, only a step behind. He was 3 inches higher than my 5 foot 11 height. He had dark brown hair and rather piercing blue eyes. His wings were brown with some black streaks freckled in the feathers. Reck can read people well and he can melt metal, which cause that change 7 years ago.

Loi traveled right behind Reck. Loi was 5 foot 6 he had very short blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. His wings are the same color as his hair. He has a knack for remembering, he has never forgotten anything, if you didn't get a birthday card it isn't because he forgot.

Mika and Kami were the only related people in our group, they were identical twins. They were both the shortest at 5 foot 4. Their hair was brown with bluish grey highlights and their hair grew down their backs. Their wings matched the color of their highlights. The only way to tell them apart is that Kami has Brownish hazel eyes and Mika has greenish hazel eyes. They can both communicate with each other telepathically.

Anyways back to what was happening, we continued to follow Anne down to the large building that was the school. Three white coats followed placidly while Anne led the way. At the doors of the school there where two new people, there were both men. They looked strange, a little like models, perfect skin, and perfect bone structure. I didn't like it.

The fact that Reck tensed made me even more uneasy. He faltered a step and turned to look at me, he spoke openly, "I don't like them." Anne turned to look at him and offered him a comforting smile. This was when these two perfect looking men moved up besides us like body guards, now we where surrounded. The two guards looked at us and I could swear I heard one growl.

Loi moved closer to Reck and jabbed him in the side. Reck jumped a bit and turned to shout at Loi but the 12 year old shook his head and closed his mouth with some force showing that Reck needed to be quiet. It may seem funny but we listen to Loi about these things, we always do. Loi was taken separately when we where to go learn, he said that they showed him endless amounts of videos and he listened to lectures and read about everything from how many people lived in South Africa to human nature. He was given flashes of images quickly and he was able to remember them.

I took a last glance at the sky before we walked into the huge building. The twins did too as we walked inside they took us down a hallway, not the normal ones that we went down. I stopped, this wasn't normal I didn't like this. One of the perfect people snarled and pushed me harshly. I gasped at the physical contact from our guards. Anne spun around and snapped at the man, "Don't touch any of them." The man snarled again, sounding like a dog or something, it was starting to scar me.

"You guys..." I said slowly. I looked at all of them, they all in turn where looking at me. I then looked to the direction that we normally went. The two body guards on our sides closed in on us. I started to open my chocolate colored wings. I wanted to go to the exercise field like always. Reck, Kami and Mika also opened their wings. Loi hesitated and shook his head.

Before I knew it our body guards where growing hair, yah you heard me, growing hair on their face and arms. Sharp teeth where growing out of their jaws. It was like the stories we learned about the werewolves. I froze, and quickly tucked me wings back in as one of the werewolf approached me. The rest of the group did the same. Anne raised a weird stick looking thing and smacked both of the werewolves on the head. The jumped as if they had an electric shock...maybe they did.

They turned back into their human form, one snorted in our direction before Anne started walking again. I swore I heard her say, "Stupid Erasers."

So silently we walked with our body guards. Deeper and deeper we went into the school there seemed to be and endless amount of doors. I felt Loi squeeze close to me and the twins on my other side. I stole a glance at Reck; his face was tight with thought. When he caught my glance he shrugged.

Finally we stopped, all five of the guards turned towards us. There was one for each of us, I noticed. There was one 'Eraser' for Reck and I, then a white coat for each of the younger three kids.

All of us stood there with our backs facing each other in a circle. I felt like a herd of animals surrounded by lions. I looked toward Anne with concern; she seemed to be in charge here. She smiled once before saying to me, "Don't worry this is only preparation."

The kids turned to look at Anne, her smile seemed so reassuring. It was then that I heard Loi gasp. I turned quickly to look at him; I saw that one of the whitecoats had injected him with a long needle. Loi's mouth was open wide and stared at the needle that was in his arm.

I turned towards Anne frightened, what was this shot thing for? It wasn't like when they had gotten their shots earlier. Loi started to lean on my arm, I looked down at him. He met my gaze and muttered, "Tranquilizer."

It was then that I started to panic. It was then that the other eraser jumped at Reck and managed to inject him as well. It was all so different, that we had no idea what to do. It wasn't fast, compared to how we move it seemed a little slow motion, but we had no idea what to do anyways.

Loi dropped, I attempted to catch him but soon as I was facing away from my eraser, it charged at me and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Loi crumbled to my feet as I turned at my eraser. What should I do? The twins dropped down from behind me. A stammered, "Kami?...Mi...Mika?" No response.

Reck was still standing, but barely. He was swaying dangerously, he tried throwing a fist at the Eraser that had injected him, but all he managed to do was fall to the ground. My eyelids got heavy and my vision started to blur. I took one last look at Anne and fell into sleep. Last thing I could remember was falling.

Our world of complete order has been destroyed; everything we knew was out the window. I always thought that humans where kind, a little robot like but kind nonetheless. I guess Loi was right about the human race have a cruel heart; good thing we are not all human.

**Reviews are special to me xD **

**-HDL**


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasyfan5- Wow you review fast. xD Well I am glad for the review. I think that things should get better a little later, I am struggling a bit with the intro, I hate writing the intro. The Flock comes in a couple of chapters.

-------------

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 2

That was four years. Four hole years ago that our world as we knew it shattered. Now it seems like a long time, almost like forever. Life was not what we thought. Normal people didn't live like we had lived back at the house. We didn't want to believe Loi when he told us about things like a girl that just got raped and killed. People weren't like that anymore...they had changed. I mean nothing bad happened that we saw.

Now I feel like a monster for not listening to him. He had to bare the burden on his own for those years. Not now though, the past four years have showed us that humans have no limits to cruelty and cold heartedness.

For four years we became no better than lab rats...wait lab rats are treated better than us. They at least get some cage that is big enough for them and they normally get to be with others. Ha, not us. We where all crammed into our own little cage. We couldn't stand up we could sit with our heads bent, but mostly we just laid down, all curled up.

We where all placed apart from each other, in a circle so we all could see each other through our metal mesh doors. Well, Reck didn't have metal; he had some type of unbreakable plastic. Not that we could try anything anyways, we always had one eraser watching us. They had come into our lives to stay. They were killers and wanted nothing else other than to kill, the whitecoats at least didn't a full black heart like the erasers did sometimes we were able to make them falter or have some pity. Though the ever looming erasers always made sure we did what we where supposed to do.

This all included various tortures, from running through mazes to getting injections so they could monitor our body under stress. This included everything else that the whitecoats...or whoever was in charge, could think of to push all of us to the limits.

I looked across as the door to our room was opened. Reck came in followed by three erasers, he looked exhausted, his feet dragged on the ground and his body was slumped. Without being told he climbed into the small cage and lay down as the erasers closed the door and latched it. The three erasers left after nodding towards our current guard who was outside our door. I waited until the door completely shut.

I looked out of the small holes of my cage at Reck. His eyes where closed and he was breathing heavily. "What did they do this time?" Usually we would all go through the same challenges so we would learn what to expect from the first person to go.

Mika looked towards her sister and said quietly, "Kami wake up."

Kami, who had been sleeping, stirred and blinked groggily. She looked around and noticed Reck was back, she looked towards him and leaned against the mesh of her cage.

Reck paused to glance at the four of us. He shook his head and sighed. There would be times when we wouldn't wan to tell each other what was going to happen to them.

"Reck please, let us know." Loi said quietly, he looked down at the bottom of his cage before glancing at Reck.

Once again Reck sighed, we were going to have to do something bad, and I knew it. It was me next, normally it goes me or Reck, then Kami or Mika though sometimes it was both of them, and then Loi always got to go last.

"It's a maze." Mika let out a sigh of relief; I couldn't help feel the same. Mazes meant that there would be no pain only using our mind. Upon seeing our reaction Reck shook his head, there was more coming, "It's a maze that you have to run through...you stop and the floor shocks you...very painful...don't stop." He closed his eyes and lay limp in his cage. We had gotten used to telling each other the truth over these things so the rest of us could avoid the pain.

I sat back, electric shock? If I had been me about four years ago I would have cried just for the fact that the one slightly easy thing just got harder, but crying doesn't help. It doesn't stop the pain or prevent it. Plus I got tired after the first year of crying, I think we all did. Even the guys cried at times. I looked at the others. Kami looked scared, Mika was holding onto the mesh of her cage tightly, Loi was sitting back in his cage emotionless and Reck still had his eyes closed.

I slumped down when I was startled into hitting my head on the cage as a loud high pitch noise erupted from our room. There was a flashing red light in the corner of their room. The others were startled as well and kneeled in their cages. Loi shouted above the loud alarm, "What's going on?"

As if to answer his question a voice came over the intercom, the eraser that had been outside their door burst into the room and listened. The voice was female and vaguely familiar. "The Experiment in room 92 has escaped. She is accompanied by the rest of group 92. _Everyone_ report to the open training area. NOW!" The Eraser turned towards us, he seemed split between running like he was told and watching us.

A whitecoat stumbled into the hallway. He yelled at our eraser, "That means everyone!" Our eraser bolted from the room changing into his wolf form as he ran.

The door swung temptingly, we all waited anxiously as it slowed to a stop, and the door didn't close. Mika let out a excited squeal before Kami could shush her. "Reck!" I whispered urgently. We had always talked about escaping; we had almost escaped once, when they forgot and put Reck in a metal cage. Only the door had been locked so we couldn't get out anyways.

He turned in his cage so he could see me. If I could get close enough to Reck he could reach forward and melt my cage door and I could get out. I looked around thinking quickly. Loi shouted at me waving his hand to get my attention, "Tip it over Train! If you tip it you will be close enough to Reck."

I did as he said and rammed my body into the side of the cage, it tilted on its side threatening to go over, but instead it harshly crashed back down. I gritted my teeth and again slammed my body against the side. That's how I had gotten my name...Train. When I try to do thinks that cause physical effort I get a face on. The whitecoats noticed this and said that when I run I look like a train barreling down.

This time I was lucky and the cage clashed down on its side. I quickly said to Reck, "Melt my cage."

He reached his fingers through his cage and managed to touch the latch of my cage. Slowly the metal started to turn bright red. Kami looked outside the door; she rocked her cage and hissed, "Come on Reck."

"I am working as fast as I can." Reck growled through gritted teeth. I wait as the metal started to drip away from the latch. Soon the metal was gone. Reck retracted his fingers and I waited for the metal o turn to its normal color. Then I swung the latch up. Awkwardly I climbed out.

Pain met me from sore muscles due to the fact that I had been cramped in that small space for two days without getting out, though I considered that as being lucky. Once out I rushed to Reck's cage and opened the latch. His was able to be opened from the outside, it was made so that he couldn't reach it and neither could we, well unless if got out of our cages.

Once Reck got out he moved towards the Twin's cages with one hand on each latch he began to melt the metal. I moved towards the door, no one was in sight. Impatiently I said, "Come on...Come on Reck."

Reck grumbled under his breath. As finally the latches melted away, dashed off to Loi's cage. With both hands the latch melted faster and soon we were all out. I dashed out the door with the group on my heels. I stopped at an intersection of another hallway. Which way?

Loi pushed past Reck and pointed to the left and took off in that direction, "This way." We all turned and started to run after him, it was actually creepy that the place was empty. We met no resistance as we followed Loi. Soon we came to a door and he pushed it opened, bright light stunned us and we all blinked. The light burned into our eyes. We hadn't had natural light...well now that I thought about it the last time I had been in the natural light was sometime four years ago when I had looked up and followed Anne into the building.

Reck was the first to speak, "Come on we got to go, before any Erasers come." That seemed to snap us out of it and we all stepped out. Though it wasn't like we could do anything, we just stumbled forward and bumped into each other.

"Ok everyone stop." Everyone did, I blinked, the light still stung. "Wait until we get our vision back." I seemed to be the first to see clearly. Two years ago the whitecoats had surgery on my eyes and made it so I could see in the dark and literally have a bird's eye view, I could see a lot farther than everyone else. I looked around; we where standing 50 feet away from a chain link fence that cover a house like a dome. I gasped, it was the old house. By then everyone had stopped squinting and looked at the house.

I looked around and saw Erasers running. I tensed but then noticed that they where running away, towards the other side of the school. I blinked before stammering, "We...uh..got...gota get outa here."

I open my wings, they felt so stiff. The whitecoats hadn't let us fly in a while. Beside me I notice Loi open his wings as well. Then Reck opened his wings, I turned towards the girls, who where staring intently at the house. Kami shuddered and said, "Wouldn't it be nice to go back?"

"Kami, Mika come on! We have to go...NOW!" I flapped my wings and the tip of my feathers brush their arms. They turned and glanced longingly at me. I frowned, "I said, NOW!" Reck took off running, Loi behind him. I waited for the girls who reluctantly tore their eyes away from the house and started running. One by one their wings caught the air and they started to lift, with effort they all flapped and gained altitude. I ran soon joined them in the sky. My wings strained for the little use they had gotten within the pass couple of weeks.

Finally I was able to catch up with everyone else. I stared at the sky and couldn't help but have a smile come across my face. We were out! No more tests, we were free. I smiled and circled in the sky. I picked up speed and started to move away from the school. The girls both whooped and sped past me as they did a flip in the air and enjoyed their freedom. Loi laughed and glided next to me. I looked around for Reck; he had fallen behind and seemed to be struggling with each flap. I slowed down to fall besides him. He smiled weakly. He was weak from his test but now we were free.

At the moment it seemed that the world was turning just for us. E had escaped and no one cared. No one was after us. In the distance far off, on the opposite I saw six birds clumsily climbing into the air. I pointed, "Hey anyone see those birds they look so awkward." Everyone turned to look; Reck rolled his eyes and look forward. Then I noticed that they couldn't see it because they couldn't see as far. I giggled, feeling slightly giddy, "Oops."


	3. Chapter 3

4supernaturalgirl- It has been four years since they were in their 'happy house' so Reck and Train are 16, the twins are 14 and Loi is 12.

On another note, I noticed that I already have a few errors in my other chapters. I will edit them soon, for now I am trying to reread over my chapters to find errors.

---------------

**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 3**

We were unable to get far. Luckily we had caught a wind pushing away from the school and had been able to glide on it with little effort. Though half an hour later it died down and we were back to using our own strength.

I could feel my own muscles screaming with each flap that I made. I would flap hard, gain altitude and glide, but it didn't last long with the wind being dead and I again would be flapping. The rest of the team seemed to be having that problem as well. They all struggled; the twins were in staggered out to my left, then the two boys staggered to my right. I had taken the position of the windbreaker. The others would fall out in a V pattern in a way so that the wind would not pull them back. The school had taught us that, we had watched videos of how birds flew this way.

I could hear everyone breathing hard, we needed to land. No one would admit that they were tired, another thing that the people at the school hated. I looked down and search for a good place, it all seemed to be trees below us. I glanced around again and was able to spot a clearing a little to our right. I held up a hand to signal for everyone to stop.

It wasn't till after I had stopped and remembered how hard it was to stay in place in the air. With tired eyes everyone watched me. Kami whined, "Are...we landing?"

I nodded and pointed towards our right. They all squinted a bit and saw the clearing; silently Reck turned towards it and started to glide down. Everyone followed, happy to think about landing.

I trailed behind all them. This all seemed surreal, here we were, free. It seemed impossible considering that we thought that we would live out lives in cages. When Loi and the twins would fall asleep Reck and I would talk. We had always thought that even if we managed to get outside our cages, and outside the room the erasers would catch us and throw us back.

The clearing came quickly; I circled the area as I waited for everyone to land. The twins landed first they folded their wings and looked up. Reck was next to land, he moved out of the way as Loi came down right behind him. Loi landed heavily and fell to the ground. Kami and Mika lifted him up as I finally touched the ground. I ran a couple of steps before stopping.

I leaned over panting. I had flown longer than that...a lot longer and not gotten half as tired as I was now. I shook my head before looking at the others, Mika, Kami and Loi stood awkwardly in the corner of the clearing not knowing what to do. I said to them, "Just sit down and rest."

Sitting just a few feet away was Reck; I noted that he looked ready to sleep. I sat against the nearest tree I could find. The three younger kids lay down facing the sky. "I bet those jerks are just figuring out we are gone." stated Loi. He smirked at the thought.

"I hope they punish that Eraser that was watching us." Mika said with a broad smile. She put her hands behind her head and continued to watch the sky.

Kami turned towards Mika, "Why him?"

Loi turned to look too at Mika, I looked as well. I couldn't help it. To me one eraser wasn't different from the rest. They all thought the same and acted the same. She replied, "He told me once when they were putting me back into my cage that we wouldn't ever escape under his watch!" She found this hilariously funny and broke out into laughter. Kami joined her in and from across camp I heard Reck snicker. Loi smiled and I couldn't help but giggle.

I can admit that really it wasn't that funny, but I had an image in my head of the eraser coming back and finding them all long gone. He would be furious, obviously. Maybe he would get punished. I don't care anymore.

We all hadn't laughed so carefree in years, for obvious reasons. Now that I thought about it, we hadn't really laughed before that either. It seems strange that I can look at it now. Our life had seem so placid, it was just one thing to the next with no surprises, basic talk, basic activities, basic everything.

As I looked over at everyone I could notice that we all have changed, grown closer I guess you could say. Loi says that it's what draws people together, tragedy and hardship they learn to come together and bond.

"Train?" Loi asked from his spot.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "Yah Loi?"

"It's dinner time." My eyes snapped open. I noticed a pang in my stomach and realized that he was right. The only pattern that we had kept was our eating time. We always ate at the same time.

I opened my eyes, what was I to do? There was nothing around, no food to be brought to us by whitecoats. I sighed before grumbling, "I guess we will have to skip dinner."

All three of the younger kids screamed, "WHAT?!"

I winced, still afraid that the Erasers were after us. Reck seemed to have this fear, he shushed at the kids and said quietly, "Be quiet we don't want to be found."

"It is not like they are going

---------------------------

**I will post more often if I get more reviews, otherwise it will be when ever I feel like it.-**


	4. Chapter 4

Well not that many people seem interested, but for the sake of a single reviewer I will continued to post. I already have up to chapter 8 written, it is only a matter if people review and tell me they want more.

Thank you 4supernaturalgirl, I am glad you like it.

**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 4**

I don't know if anyone slept well, I know that I didn't. It had been a cold night; I remember waking up shivering before falling back asleep. For once nightmares or strange noises didn't wake me up, only the cold. I can tell you that waking up and feeling cold is horrible. So I can easily say now, I hate the cold. Even the room with the cages we had been kept in was warmer than this.

I finally covered myself with my wings and fell asleep finally getting some warmth. I slept until morning.

I woke up to a strange feeling. Like I was being watched, the hair on the back of my neck rose up. I tried thinking that no one was watching me and I was just being over concerned. It was then that I felt a warm breath on my wing (Which was still covering me.) I was too afraid to look. Finally I opened my eyes and quickly snapped my wings to my back while sitting up.

My head hit something hard; I instantly covered my forehead and scooted back. The something squealed out a loud, "Ow." I blinked twice before my vision cleared. Mika sat also holding her head. She stood right next to where I had been laying. I still was confused and looked around.

Loi was hanging back away looking at me with great humor, Reck was standing over Kami and Mika was still rubbing her forehead but nonetheless grinning at me. Clumsily I stood to my feet.

Mika looked up at me; she stopped rubbing her forehead and said, "It is about time." She then giggled and ran off to Kami who had just been released from Reck's looming figure.

I walked over to Reck and grumbled, he gave me an odd look not understanding what i had just said.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head and watched the tree kids whisper to each other. They caught my glance and started to giggle. Even Loi did, though he caught himself. The twins pointed at him and started laughing, mentioning things about him giggling like a girl.

"What was that all about?" I finally asked.

Reck grinned for a moment, "Kami wondered how long it would take for you to wake up with her staring at you. I tried to stop her but Mika took her place."

"Hm, well that was a nice wakeup call."

Kami and Mika stood and walked towards us. Kami instantly spoke up, "Train, it is past breakfast now, we have skipped two meals, and we need something to eat."

I looked up at the sky, she was right the sun had risen, and to my guess it was 8 o'clock. Another thing we had learned, sun position and time.

I distantly nodded. How would we get food? Supposedly food was not given out for free, nothing was, and everything had to be bought with money. Money was something we didn't have.

Looked up into the sky, it was mostly clear with a few scattered clouds. Didn't matter what, we still had to eat. "We will have to go find some food; there might be a restaurant or something nearby. We just have to find a town or something."

Loi spread out the wings and let them catch the sun's rays. The sun felt so good compared to the cold of the night, we were going to have to keep warm somehow, I wouldn't want to sleep another night like that.

"Sounds good to us." Mika said she opened her wings and took off into the sky after a few running steps. Kami did the same and followed.

I looked up at them and snapped, "I didn't mean now." I wasn't ready to just go take off again. They looked at me a little crestfallen. They slowly started to drift down. I had just woken up I needed my time to fully awaken.

A hand was placed on my shoulder; I turned around to look at Reck. He looked down at me with humor, I frowned as he said, "Train they are hungry, they have been waiting for an hour for you to get up."

"That long?"

"Yup."

"Fine we are leaving now." I sighed; the girls had just started their land. I watched as they took a few steps before lifting off again. Loi ran and joined them. Trying to shake the weariness out of my head I took a few steps forward and flapped. Soon I had gained altitude Reck flew up behind me.

I glided in a circle and looked around us. I was able to spot a road off to our left. I pointed in a direction and everyone turned in that direction. All roads lead to town right?

We were able to start out stronger. Reck had slept well and was flying strong again. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, but like all good things it can never last.

Loi dropped down on Kami and tapped her on the shoulder and shouted, "You're it!" She turned quickly in the air to face him; he rose up his hands, "No tag backs!"

Kami growled and turned towards Mika. Mika had already caught on and took off. Kami sped after her; I watched the two speed around for a moment. They both were evenly matched. Since Mika had a head start Kami seemed to be one step behind.

I continued to glide towards the road that still seemed to be a mile or so off. I watched the trees down below. Everything was just so new once again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mika charge right past me. Kami was right behind her. Mika slowed down and Kami charged straight at her. As Kami passed me her hand slapped my upper arm, "You're it Train!"

Both girls smiled deviously at me, it was a plan pulled out by the twins. I smirked before looking around; Reck had noticed that I was the new 'it' he had swooped out away from me. The girls were ahead of me and watching me carefully from the corner of their eyes. Where was Loi? I looked around, I couldn't see him. Feeling like I had maybe left him behind, I paused for a second before looking up and then down. Oh.

Wait, he was below me. He was about forty feet below me avoiding who ever was it...and he didn't seem to notice who was. I couldn't help but grin mischievously. I folded my wings and angled downward. I was dropping fast, my hair was whipped out behind me and the wind whistled in my ears.

Distantly I heard Kami scream, "Loi watch out!" Yet I was dropping too fast for him to get out of the way. He looked up; a look of shock crossed his face. Before I got to him I snapped open my wings, I was thrown back with the momentum but I found myself right next to Loi who had angled himself to the right. I kicked his shoe. Not hard, but hard enough...he's a guy he can handle it. Quickly he turned to me, I mimicked him from earlier, "No tag backs." He glared at me before flying upward towards the others.

The game went on, Loi got Reck who was watching some birds that flew past, and Reck then got me, than I got Kami again. Mika remained to be untouched. After a couple of minutes of Kami trying to catch Mika I drifted towards Reck. He glanced towards me, silently I motioned towards Mika.

He grinning and nodded. Without saying anything we glided towards Mika. She was watching Kami who had tried to do my stunt from earlier but found that when Mika moved out of the way she had dropped way to far past Mika so Kami was gaining altitude. Mika grinned and shouted at Kami, "Ha! Looks like I win, no one got me!"

I held up three fingers as we were behind her, I slowly dropped one by one. When I finally dropped the last finger we both propelled forward and grabbed Mika's wings. We had found that wings had joints like knees. If your knees are locked someone can tap you knee you from behind and you collapse. When we glided our wings were the same, so when Reck and came behind Mika we both hit the joint in her wings, she gasped as her wings folded. I grabbed her from the right and Reck from the left.

"What's the big IDEA?!" Mika screamed, she struggled against our hold, both with me holding her right arm and wing, and Reck holding her left arm and wing all she could do was kick her legs as Kami smirked and flew towards us. "THIS is NOT FAIR!" She continued screaming.

Loi flew beside us and replied with a smart remark, "Life isn't fair."

"LOI SHUT UP." Mika screeched as Kami pulled in front of us. Loi snickered in the background.

Mika fell silent as she glared at all of us in turn. Kami seemed to take her time as she started to tag Mika. Reck and I started to labor with holding, and restraining Mika. Reck snapped, "Hurry up Kami or we will let her go."

Hurriedly Kami tagged Mika and backed off. "You're it!" All four of us shouted as Reck and I dropped her. She dropped a few feet before opening her wings and darkly glaring at us still. She murmured, "I don't want to play anymore."

I laughed, that seemed to end the game, that and the fact that we were over the road now. I choose to go to the right, the right is always right...right?

Loi started talking about all the food he wanted to eat, hamburgers, tacos, hot dogs, Doritos chips...the list went on. Kami then started to rattle off her list that she wanted to eat, which didn't seem to end. Finally when it did, (I couldn't remember any of them because there was so many) she turned towards her sister, but Mika, who was still fuming, didn't reply. Kami turned to us, "Mika wants four big pies so she can throw them in our faces."


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like putting two chapters up...

-----------------------

**When Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 5**

"Put your hands up! That's right, right where we can see them." The man in the blue uniform said. He pointed a gun in our direction; slowly I raised my hands above my head, the hamburger firmly gripped in my hand. All five of us held our food over our heads, Reck had fries and a taco in one hand, Kami had a box of chili fries, Loi had a soda and a cheeseburger and Mika had a burrito and a cinnamon twist.

Now you must be wondering, the heck are we doing with our hands full of food concerned in an alley by police officers? Well technically we didn't buy the food like we should have, but it was just there. We ordered, the food came and we left...I forgot about the paying for stuff ordeal, normally our food came and we ate it. Plus for some reason the people that gave us the food looked terrified we just wanted to get out of there.

Strange ordeal overall, everyone looked like whitecoats and erasers without wings. I also forgot that we are the strange ones with the wings and all. Still I hadn't expected the result of the fear from our wings...We landed in front of Dell Taco, went inside and the place cleared like a flood was coming. Interesting experience.

Anyways back to our current situation. The officer who had just spoken glanced at his companion, who wasn't doing so well. He was knees where shaking as he pointed a rather bright looking gun thing. It was yellow and black and looked more plastic than anything. The officer with the metal gun shouted at his companion, "Rookie pull yourself together, steady that hand on the trigger, do not Taser unless told to, you understand?"

The rookie nodded and gulped. The older officer looked us and motioned at the food, "Drop the food."

"Wha...Why?" I stuttered.

The officer looked confused like he didn't know the answer. The rookie stuttered a reply, "Do what he...what he says."

The old officer looked irritated before saying, "We just need to have free hands." He seemed sympathizing enough.

"Please we are hungry can we please just eat it?" Reck asked.

The officer hesitated before nodding, He mumbled, "Might as well, these kids are skinny." Than louder he said, "Just keep your hands were we can see 'em!" He moved towards his rookie and made him point the gun down and talked to him in urgent whispers. Fast as we all could we shoved the food and one soda down our throats, severe indigestion was on our way.

As they talked I casually took a step back. The rookie looked up at me distrustfully. I smiled as innocently as I could and he turned to look at his companion.

Quietly I murmured, "Let's go." I didn't turn to look and see if they understood, all I knew is that jail was the last place that I wanted to be. With a quick moment I threw open my wings and jumped up, I stopped about 15 feet above the ground, I could feel the wind from the rest of the teams flapping wings.

The officers ducted behind their car door. The rookie pulled out his yellow and black gun while the other pulled out a metal one. "Get on...the ground. Land NOW!"

"Sorry but we have to go." I shouted back, I felt a little guilty about ditching the cops but we just needed to get out of here.

I shot upwards into the sky. I waited as Loi followed, than Mika and Kami. Reck started after, he grinned and swooped towards the Police officers, they both ducked, but the rookie pulled out his plastic gun and aimed at Reck. He pulled the trigger.

I screamed at Reck and did a U-turn as fast as I could in the air and started to fly back, but nonetheless he was hit. He seemed to convulse in the air, his wings clamped tightly to his side and fell, like a rock. He landed heavily on the ground, he had fallen from 10 feet in the air, not exactly horrible but still I watched as he opened his eyes. I stopped as the other officer aimed the metal gun at me.

I paused as I watched Reck, he was shaking badly and his muscles were all tight. Now that I noticed there was some thin wires running from the rookie's plastic gun and were attached to Reck's thigh. I turned towards the three younger kids, "You guys stay up here...you hear?" All three nodded.

Slowly I drifted to the ground, as soon as my feet touched the ground the officer shouted, "Stop right there, don't do anything stupid."

"What did you do to him?" I shouted.

The officer didn't lower his metal gun but simply replied, "We tasered him, electric shocks that immobilize the muscles."

I held my place, as I watched Reck, he was panting heavily. He tried to get up but the rookie jumped on his back and held him down. I growled and stepped forward, "DON'T MOVE!" The officer shouted. I stopped again as Reck was handcuffed and a rope was tied around his wings.

I was scared now, what was I to do? I looked around and noticed the three kids still circling above. I looked down at the officer, quietly I asked, "What do you want from us?"

"For now, if you could just come with us. I need you to lie on the ground with your hands behind your back, keep you're uh...wings tight to your back." He said pointing at my wings.

"If I do this you won't hurt him anymore?" I asked sadly.

The officer shook his head, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Then what was that for?!" I shouted pointing at the still shaking form of Reck.

"If a threat comes our way we will do what we can to protect ourselves." He said in a monotone voice as if he had to explain this ton of times.

With a defeated sigh I lie upon the ground and put my hands behind my back. What was I supposed to do? Fight them? No they would have hurt Reck more. Hesitantly the officer walked towards me. He quickly kneeled down with a knee on my back. Feeling cornered I tried to pull my hands forward so i could get up, but the officer growled, "Don't move."

I did as he said and held still, cold metal was clasped around my wrists and a rope was tied around my wings, just like Reck, as the final knot was being tied, the officer was thrown off of my back.

I turned around as fast as I could with my hands behind my back. Loi was fighting the officer. The officer pulled out another yellow and black gun from his belt.

"LOI! NO!" I shouted at him but he didn't listen and continued to throw punches at the officer. I watched as the officer pulled the trigger and Loi convulsed and fell to the ground. He lay limp on the ground breathing heavily. Blood dripped from the officers nose, he distantly wiped it off.

The rookie looked confused for a second but turned back to look threateningly at Reck. Reck managed to glare back. I watched as the officer rolled Loi onto his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back. It was then that I heard a loud siren as more police cars pulled up.

Four officers came out and assisted in picking up Loi, Reck and I. I planted my feet as they started to drag me to a car. "Wait what about the girls?" I cried. The two officers holding me stopped and looked at the sky.

"Call them down." One gruffly said to me.

I didn't have to; both of the girls came down not able to stay up out of the excitement for another moment. They landed hesitantly back in the alley. Someone shouted, "Handcuff them!" Three officers moved forward but hesitated seemingly not sure of the whole ordeal. The same officer that had shouted earlier shouted, "For crying out loud, grab them!"

The girls looked at me, what was I to say? I just nodded. They looked slightly crestfallen before letting the three officers handcuff them and being escorted into a car. Loi and Reck were thrown into another car, and I was left on my own with the original officer and the rookie.

I was prepared them to ask a whole loud of questions, but instead they stayed silent after giving their whole speech of the right to remain silent and so on. I sat in the back behind the metal mesh of the car as they drove out in town.

It only took 15 minutes before we were stopping. It was really quiet as we were hurriedly rushed into a large building that was swarming with officers, everyone stopped to look at me as I walked by, I felt guilty and looked down at my feet as I was escorted into the back of the building. We went past a door and walked into a narrow hallway with jail cells on each side. Some people stared out of the jail with hungry eyes. They watched me with amazement and confusion.

Once we reached the end of the hallway I was beginning to wonder where the others were, they had been in any of the cells. The final door was opened and I was pushed into a dimly lit room that only had a window in the corner, with metal bars. Sitting down were four familiar people. I was lightly pushed into the room and the door was closed.

"Welcome to bad kid corner." Snipped Reck.

I grumbled, "Ha ha very funny." I tried to rub my wrists that were getting sore.

I looked at Reck, "So do you want to melt these stupid things or are we just going to sit here?"

He glared back, "Don't you think I would have already?"

He had a point, I looked blankly at everyone. Loi said, "Those electric things seemed to have zapped his power."

Oh yeah kind of forgot about that. I looked at the two guys, "You guys ok?"

"I'm fine." Reck grumbled, he still looked shook up despite what he said, I turned towards Loi.

He glared for a moment at the ground before snapping, "I feel great, I just got shocked by a taser and I feel just wonderful."

Finding his tone offensive I snapped right back, "You should have stayed up like I told you to!"

"And what? What you give UP?!" Loi shouted at me, he glared in my direction.

"What did you want me to do?" I shouted, looming over him.

"Fight." Loi growled.

"FIGHT?! They had TASERS-"

"Shut-up both of you!" Reck shouted over the two of us. I growled and sat down clumsily and harder than I would have liked to. It was hard with my hands tied behind my back.

Loi turned around and looked down. I looked at everyone else, Kami and Mika still had a look of betrayal on their faces. What they wanted me to fight too? I scooted away until I hit a wall. I looked at Reck expecting him to look at me and shake his head with the same look as the others.

But he was lying on his side with his eyes closed. No one talked as we waited for something to happen, eventually food was brought to us, and we all divided it up without talking and went our separate areas of the room. It seemed that I was the only one that noticed that our dinner was late.

Officers came into our room, with guns drawn. We were ordered to turn around, we did as we were told and I felt surprised as my handcuffs were removed and the officers left the room. I felt my wrists, which were red and sore. I sighed and untied the rope that held my wings. Once I was free I went to a corner and lay down, they had given us all blankets and so I covered myself with one and fell asleep, it seems that our freedom was very short.


End file.
